This invention is generally directed to a peel assembly for a printer. More particularly, the invention contemplates a peel assembly for separating labels from a releasable liner or backing.
In a printer, if a media having labels on a backing is provided for carrying the indicia, the labels may be separated or peeled off of the backing by the printer instead of dispensing the label on the backing and requiring that the user hand strip the label. Prior art methods of separating a label from a backing pulls the media with high tension, approximately sixteen pounds of pull force, which performed well for separating the labels from the backing, but which can cause printing registration problems and rewind control of the backing can be difficult. Another prior art method scrapes the label off the backing by squeezing a sharp edge or pick against the backing which was pressed tightly against the platen roller without high tension on the backing.
The present invention provides a novel peel system which is used to separate or peel the labels easily from the backing with low tension on the backing. In the present invention, this simplifies peeling, makes label printing registration easier to control, reduces the tension required on the backing which makes rewinding of the backing easier, and reduces cost.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a printer which includes a novel peel system that is used to separate or to peel the labels from a releasable liner or backing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printer which includes a novel peel system that is used to separate or to peel the labels easily from the backing with low tension on the backing.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a novel peel assembly for separating a label from a releasable liner or backing. The peel assembly can be used on a printer. The peel assembly includes a housing, structure for driving the backing and labels through the housing, a peel bar for bending the backing therearound, a plurality of deflector rollers proximate to the peel bar for deflecting the backing away from the label and towards the peel bar, and a plurality of supporting rollers proximate to the deflector rollers for supporting the label as it exits the peel assembly. After the backing, which has the labels thereon, passes over the peel bar, the backing is passed between the peel bar and the deflector rollers and the label passes over the deflector rollers and then over the supporting rollers.